The Hideous New Kid
by Ces
Summary: Ces moved next door to Dib...but can she survive detention with Zim, Dib, and Ms. Bitters?


The Hideous New Kid  
  
My SECOND fan-fic. Not as good as Pizza Invasion of Doom (also by me –duh!)…but give it a try doomed child…you might like it. And it won't be as long either – I was REALLY bored those days. Once again… this was brought to you by boredom. BEHOLD THE POWER OF BOREDOM! And spring break. We all love spring break. However mine was "not good" as Zimmy would say. But, that's another story. ENJOY OR BE DOOMED!!! ((once again, my freakishness (hey my own word! *throws a "Ces dictionary" at you that's three times bigger than the "English dictionary" * look it up!) shows through my work. MWAHAHHAHAHAH *chokes * MWAHAHAHA!)) I blame all typo's on my kitty, *nods * she's trying to make me look bad *glares at my kitty * aww…she's so cute! *hugglez (another "Ces dictionary" word!) kitty *. Yea…just ignore me.  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, the ONLY character I "own" is Ces. Many of you are familiar. to her with the rpg's from Neopets with username Invader_Kirby(www.neopets.com – visit it or face my doomness!). However, all the other characters (except perhaps the "teacher" and "principal") are "owned" by our beloved Jhonen and the evil Nickelodeon (evil for threatening our beloved show! *makes evil face like Ms. Bitters at Nick *). All rights reserved and all of that legal stuff, blah…blah…blah – I'm not a lawyer, so I don't know them all. So once again, please don't sue me – I'm only 16! *bows head in shame * I know I'm too old for cartoons – but shut up – Invader Zim is awesome and was MADE for Teens (here that Nick – it's supposed to be gothicish (another of my words) – it's Jhonen we're talking about – KING OF GOTHS! ALL BOW TO JHONEN!!!! *falls off the podium from over-enthusiasm * gah!! ENJOY!!!!  
  
On a gloomy Monday morning, Ces had just woken up. They had just moved to Zim's town yesterday, and today she was going to a new skool. She got up and looked out the window again. It seemed like a dull place and just as boring as her last home. Ces was wearing a x-files tee shirt and she had a silver trench coat over it. She had short black hair (like Gaz's) and combat-boots under blue jeans. Their new house was right next to Dib's. She got on the bus an hour later and sat next to Dib, since all the other seats were taken. Dib looked at her suspiciously and she gave him the same suspicious glance. The popular kids made fun of them. The popular annoying blonde one (you know, from Bestest Friend, the one that we all hate at our "real" skool's)  
  
"Look it's anther freak like - Dib!"  
  
Ces glared at her, muttering "prep" under her breath as the bus pulled into skool. Ces glanced up at her new skool and sighed. So far her first day wasn't going well. When class began Ms. Bitter's sneered at her.  
  
"All right class listen up! This is the hideous new kid, Ces. She'll be pathetic and doomed like the rest of you!" One of the boys was about to cry after she had said that, but Bitters coldly ignored him. She looked at Ces. "Do you have anything to say?"  
  
Ces shook her head no.  
  
"Good. Take a seat next to…" looks around "to….next to Zim!"  
  
She pointed to the green kid and Ces sat down next to Zim. Ces crocked her eyebrow at Zim.  
  
Whispering, she talked to Zim. "Why is your skin green?"  
  
"It's a skin condition" he responded proudly.  
  
"I've never heard of it, what's it called?"  
  
"Uhh…the doctor's never said what it was called."  
  
"They say aliens are green."  
  
Zim looked nervous. "Aliens?"  
  
"Yea…you know. Martians, UFO's, that sorta thing?"  
  
Zim bit his lip but couldn't help himself. "What makes you think we…I mean they came …I mean come from mars?"  
  
Ces shrugs. "I don't know, it's just a figure of speech you know."  
  
She sighed and laid her head on her desk to sleep the boredom away. She had awoken to the sound of the recess bell. She grabbed her lap-top and went to an isolated part of the play-ground. She looked up at Zim and Dib who were arguing to each other. She could over-here their conversation.  
  
Zim glared at Dib. "Why do you stupid humans think all aliens are from Mars?"  
  
"I don't think all aliens are from mars ZIM"  
  
"Well…. you're not a normal stink-human…your worse!"  
  
Dib glared at him "I am not – you're the stupid alien!"  
  
Zim sneered at him "Are too! And I'm not stupid!! You're the stupid big headed freakish one!"  
  
"My head's not big!!"  
  
"Is to!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is to…is to…is to!"  
  
"Is not…is not…is not!"  
  
They continued this childish fight until finally they were at each-other's necks and a circle of kids were around them screaming "Fight! Fight! Fight!". Ces got up to see them fight. Dib was punching Zim in the gut, and Zim gave Dib a black eye. Finally a teacher pulled them apart and sent them to the principal's office. When they stepped in the principal saw right away what happened. He stared at them.  
  
"Another fight you two? That's the third time this week!"  
  
Zim and Dib glared at each other, both pointing their finger's at the other, saying at the same time "HE STARTED IT!"  
  
"Alright, boys, that's quite enough. DETENTION!" Smiled evilly and pointed his big fat ugly finger of doom at them.  
  
Zim looked at the principal suspiciously and when the two enemies' walked back to class, Zim whispered to Dib "What's 'detention' DIB?"  
  
Dib looked at him with his black eye. "Well ZIM, it's this horrible torture to…" He paused. He was going to tell Zim the truth but then smiled evilly. Zim looked nervously at him.  
  
"Torture?"  
  
"Yes…torture! They put you in a hidden dungeon for an hour! Then they do all kinds of tests for STUFF down there.'  
  
Zim smiled, hopefully. "Oh good…multiple choice."  
  
Dib laughed evilly. " No - stupid alien! Tests to see how much torture you can stand for an hour! *insert evil Dib laugh here *"  
  
Zim shuddered. He didn't like the sound of this "detention". Finally they made it to class. Dib snickered at Zim. "See you in detention ZIM! *more evil Dib laughter *" and then sat down to his seat. Ces smiled evilly and tripped Zim before he got in his desk.  
  
"So, you are an alien huh?"  
  
Zim looked at her nervously.  
  
"No I'm not…I'm a normal human boy."  
  
"Yea right, I heard you and Dib talking at recess. You called him a human…which human's don't call each other humans…and he called you an alien."  
  
"And you believed him? He's the crazy one! We had to use two crazy cards just on DIB! And this is your evidence? FOOLISH HUMAN!"  
  
Ms. Bitters heard Zim's shouting and slithered up to them.  
  
"ZIM! CES! DETENTIOIN!!"  
  
"SIR! I already have one of these "detentions", SIR!"  
  
"Than have another one - and stop talking!"  
  
Dib smiled evilly at Zim and looked back up front. Ces moaned, it was her first day and she already had a detention. Her parent's weren't going to like this. Good thing they are never home.  
  
"Thanks a lot alien."  
  
Zim glared at her and glanced up at the clock, looking horrified at the thought of two detentions. It was all the humans fault too, thought Zim. How dare they interfere with the great Zim!  
  
Finally the bell rang for the end of skool. The other children ran happily out while Dib, Zim, and Ces stayed behind in detention. Zim had a look of horror on his face as he looked up at Bitters. He had the same horrified look ever since Dib told him what a detention was. And now, thought Zim, the torture begins. Ces eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"What's wrong with you, ZIM?"  
  
Zim glared at her. "Detention…horrible tests *shudders *" Ces looked at him funny.  
  
"Tests?"  
  
"Yes…torture tests."  
  
Ces looked worried and gulped. "They didn't do that at my old skool….are you sure?"  
  
Zim nodded, still a horrified look on his face. "That's what Dib said." He narrowed his eyes at the mention of Dib. She sighed with relief, knowing Dib had tricked Zim.  
  
"well Zim…it's been nice knowing ya."  
  
Zim gulped "yea…errr…you too."  
  
Ces raised her hand, Ms. Bitters glared at her. "What is it?"  
  
"How long am I staying?"  
  
"For an hour."  
  
"An HOUR? But it's my first day!! I can't have a detention on my first day!" She moaned again and slouched down on her seat.  
  
"Than you should have thought of that before interrupting my doomness!"  
  
Zim raised his hand. Bitters glared at him. "What now Zim?"  
  
"Sir! What sort of tests will you be doing on us, sir?"  
  
She laughed "Oh wouldn't you like to know doomed child!"  
  
"Yes, I am a normal human child."  
  
"SILIENCE! She looks slithered up towards Dib who shuddered when she did a weird snake-like tongue flicker thingy. "You, 'o large headed one, will clean the chalk boards."  
  
Dib moaned "but I'm allergic to chalk dust!" "Besides, what does chalk have to do with fighting?" He coughed as she threw down some black-board eraser's at his desk.  
  
"And you!" Slithers up to Ces, "You will errr… scrub every desk full of disgusting gum and stuff." Hands Ces some cleaning stuff.  
  
Ces groaned. "Why does Dib get the easy job?"  
  
"SILIENCE!!"  
  
"And you freak boy…" Slides over towards Zim.  
  
"I am a normal human child."  
  
"Whatever. You will err….*looks around * you will *looks down * mop the floor." Hands Zim a mop and bucket. Zim looked at the mop and bucket with disgust.  
  
"Foolish human!! I disserve more respect than this! I AM ZIM!!"  
  
She hissed at him and he immediately shut up.  
  
"Now I will be gone, back in one hour. If I here ANY noise other than cleaning from either of you – you all will be…EXPLELLED!" Hisses and leaves.  
  
Zim eyed the mop suspiciously.  
  
"Stupid Ms. Bitters … when I take over Earth, after I kill Dib, she'll be the next to go! MWAHAHAHA!"  
  
Dib glared at Zim. "You mean if you take over Earth ZIM!"  
  
They exchange a hatred glare. Ces looks at Zim.  
  
"You really are an alien!"  
  
Zim rolls his eyes "duh… there's nothing you can do about it – pathetic human!"  
  
"Well thanks to you I'm stuck in this dump for an hour!"  
  
Zim glares at her and starts moping. Dib looks at the erasers…then at the board. The word "doom" was writing all over… so that every inch of it was covered with "doom". He glared at the bored and started erasing, coughing constantly. Ces looked under the desks. She saw a whole wad of chewed gum under every desk. She moaned and started scraping them off with a stick thingy of doom. About fifteen minuets later, Dib was almost done. Zim saw this and got angry. He took the piece of chalk and scribbled all over the board and laughed evilly. Dib glared at him and threw an eraser at him. The eraser landed on the side of his face, leaving a strip of chalk dust on his green skin. Dib laughed, Ces looked up and laughed too. Zim glared at Dib. He picked up the wet mop and threw it at Dib's BIG head, which knocked Dib to the ground. Zim laughed again. Dib scampered up and glared at him. He took the eraser's and put them all over the floor Zim had moped, making it dirty once again. Ces took her cleaning spray and sprayed some in Zim's eyes. Zim twitched his eye and the three were engaged in a war. Dib had turned Bitters desk over to use as a base and ducked behind it, dramatic armyish music played in the background. Zim dumped all the water and it circled around Dib like a moat. Shark fins were seen in the mess, circling around Dib and he gulped.  
  
"What do sharks have to do with mop water?"  
  
Ces turned over two desks and cleaned the gum off, using those as her base. She threw the chewed up gum pieces at Zim, hitting both of his eyes. Zim glared at her and he used the mop bucket as cover, far away from them. He got out his laser and shot at Dib. Dib ducked behind the desk, glancing behind him to see Zim. Ces heard the fire and looked up, she saw Zim was armed. She dug out of her back-pack and pulled out her IRON SPORK OF DOOM!! She jumped out of her base and Zim tried to shoot at her. She did a few flips and went jumped over the "moat" and landed next to Dib. Dib looked at the Iron Spork of Doom.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Oh this?" She smiled "This is my Iron Spork of Doom! Though, Zim's too far away to use it." She glanced up at Zim. "So what's our plan?"  
  
He looked at her strangely. "Our plan?"  
  
"Well…yea, you know – like a team?"  
  
Dib smiled – he'd never had a partner before, well…besides Gaz but she was just doing it for the pizza.  
  
"Right, a team." He glanced at his watch "oh man, we've only got five minutes!". He peered up at Zim. "Zim! Bitters will be back any minute! We've gotta stop or we'll both be in trouble!"  
  
Zim laughed evilly "So pitiful human – you've finally surrendered to the wrath of ZIM? MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!"  
  
Dib glared at him "NEVER! But don't blame me if you get another DETENTION!" He looked up at the chalk-board and groaned. Zim's scribbles were still on there, and some "dooms" could still be seen. Ces looked nervously at the desks, now they were even worse than before – as was the floor. Zim however, didn't seem to care and was still laughing evilly. Just then, Ms. Bitters stormed in with dark clouds behind her.  
  
"What this laughter?" glares at Zim "No happiness is aloud here!"  
  
Zim stopped at once. "Sorry Sir!" She still glared, and glared even more when she saw the mess. "What's been going on?" Peers at her desk and glares at Dib and Ces.  
  
"The alien started it Ms. Bitters – he tried to shoot us with his laser!"  
  
"I did not! And I'm a normal human boy!!"  
  
Dib glared at him, Zim glared back.  
  
"All three of you will come back tomorrow – until this mess is cleaned up! Now that you are all doomed *points to the door * go to your miserable lives at home!"  
  
The three nodded and glared at each other as they left. Zim called Gir to pick him up, while Dib and Ces walked home. Ces decided it wasn't so bad here after all.  
  
The End 


End file.
